


maybe we're from the same star

by Princex_N



Series: Autistic!Homestuck [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Autism, Autistic Rose, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Conversations, Date Night, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gift Giving, Humanstuck, Info-Dumping, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Sapphic, Stimming, autistic kanaya, weighted blankets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princex_N/pseuds/Princex_N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Rose laughs lightly, sighing happily as Kanaya pulls out of her space, and the two of them settle back against the bed and against each other.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Or, it's date night at Rose's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe we're from the same star

**Author's Note:**

> u kno how im like.. /oh there's a fic and it's coming soon/ and then a month passes and i wake up one morning in a cold sweat because i realized that i haven't even finished that draft like...... i'm the worst at this lmao

Kanaya's opinion on taking the bus depends on a variety of variables. 

If the bus comes late, if there are too many people already on the bus, if there are too many people getting on at the same stop as her, if she doesn't get the right seat, how the bus driver drives, are all examples of things that can completely mess up a bus ride. 

Thankfully, today is not one of those days. 

She got to the bus stop at a good time, and was able to sit and read without interruption for about fifteen minutes before the bus showed up on time. There was only one other girl waiting at the same stop and she had been quiet and not interfered with Kanaya's position or her getting on the bus, which had only a few people on board, none of whom were in her favorite seat. The bus driver drove smoothly and didn't brake harshly, and traffic was light. 

Today was a good day to ride the bus. 

Kanaya sways slightly in her seat, her bag on the seat next to her, as she pulls the chord to signify her stop. 

She thanks the bus driver evenly once the bus stopped, and steps off onto the sidewalk, pausing to adjust the straps of her bag before heading off to her destination. It's a bit of a walk, but Kanaya hardly minds. 

She does kind of mind having to ring the doorbell, if only because she knows what lies behind it. 

Sure enough, a tall blonde woman practically explodes out of the door as Kanaya has barely taken her hand off the doorbell. 

"Kanaya!!! It's so good to see you!!!" Rose's mom cries, hanging out of the door by one arm. Her voice is loud, but this isn't Kanaya's first trip to the Lalonde household, and she'd already had one hand pressed over her ear in preparation. 

She drops the hand to offer it for a handshake. "Hello Roxy, it's nice to see you too." she says, and Roxy grins broadly as she takes Kanaya's outstretched hand and shakes it. 

"Rose is upstairs in her room," Roxy says as Kanaya walks in, "You can just go on up." 

"Thank you." Kanaya replies automatically, already on her way. 

"You girls stay safe." Roxy shouts, and the sound of her exuberant laughter follows Kanaya all the way to the room. 

"Did she make that joke again?" Rose asks immediately, and Kanaya nods, biting back a small grin as Rose groans. "She thinks she's so funny." A pause, then, "How was the bus ride?"

"It was nice." Kanaya replies, placing her bag on the floor and sitting down next to it, Rose sits in front of her, back against her bed. 

"Great." She pauses again, "Did I tell you about the latest chapter in the book I'm reading?" To this, Kanaya shakes her head, and Rose promptly bursts into a explanation of the recent developments in the plot. Kanaya isn't particularly interested in these kinds of stories, but she likes to hear Rose talk about them. She pays such close attention to detail that her summaries are always comprehensive and her theories always make sense, and when they talk, she never has to worry about accidentally spoiling anything, since Kanaya doesn't plan on reading the books herself. It works out. 

By the end of Rose's recent explanation, her hands are a flurry of movement and she's slightly out of breath. She pauses a moment to catch her breath, and then leans back against her bed, seemingly satisfied. "Well that was me. What about you? Anything exciting happened this week?" 

"I went to the fabric store the other day, they'd gotten a new shipment of supplies, and they had really soft fabrics that they hadn't had before, it was really nice."

"Did you buy anything?"

"I did." Kanaya replies happily, and there's a mix of anxiety and excitement that makes her heart and fingers flutter as she reaches for her bag. "And I made something for you." 

"Really?" Rose asks, surprised, sitting up on her knees. 

"Yes." Kanaya hesitates slightly before going ahead and pulling the gift out. "Your birthday isn't for a while, and I had planned to wait, but I wanted to make sure I got the timing correct."

Rose's arms dip sharply, clearly not expecting the weight, but her eyes light up as she adjusts and pulls the mass of wrapping paper into her lap. 

"Is this what I think it is?" She asks, and Kanaya bites her tongue lightly to keep herself from responding and accidentally spoiling it. 

Rose eagerly tears through the paper, Kanaya covers one of her ears against the sound of it, but can't stop herself from grinning when Rose lets out a delighted meow. 

"Is this a weighted blanket?" She asks, even as she pulls the blanket free, and Kanaya nods. Rose's hands skate over the pale pink fleece fabric, and her eyebrows furrow slightly as the corner of it twists over, revealing another side of pastel purple chenille. " _And_ it's dual sided? Kanaya, holy shit, this is so cool!" She leans forward with her arms out, and Kanaya responds in turn, accepting the brief, firm, hug. 

"I'm glad you like it!" Kanaya replies, pulling back. "I knew you were planning on buying one, so I wanted to make sure I got this to you before you could order it."

"Well you made it in time." Rose says, spreading the blanket out over her lap, the beads inside rustling as the blanket shifts. "God, you're so talented." She looks up at Kanaya to smile at her, "You're so lovely."

Kanaya can feel herself blushing, "I'm glad you like it." She repeats, a little flustered and unsure of what else to say, but Rose doesn't mind, she never does. She only grins and pats the space next to her, pulling back the blanket to make room for Kanaya underneath it. 

"I'll get you back for this soon." Rose says happily as Kanaya settles, "I wasn't expecting this so I don't have anything yet, but I will. Though, for now you can have this." 

Rose turns to actually face Kanaya, who only has enough time to catch a flash of Rose's grin before Rose's lips are pressed against hers. 

Kanaya smiles, tilting her head up slightly to press three quick kisses against Rose's cheeks and nose. 

Rose laughs lightly, sighing happily as Kanaya pulls out of her space, and the two of them settle back against the bed and against each other. At Rose's prompting, Kanaya describes the process of making the blanket, but doesn't get very far before she starts to drift off. The day before she arrived at Rose's house was a long one, and Kanaya would probably feel worse about drifting off if Rose wasn't also becoming a steadily heavier weight on her shoulder. And eventually she gives up, stops talking and lets her eyes drift close, because sleeping together is technically still spending time together, and Kanaya would never pass up an opportunity to spend more time with Rose. 

Besides, she never sleeps better than she does beside Rose. 

**Author's Note:**

> kanaya is Strong, she absolutely carried that backpack full of a 16lb blanket no sweat. i believe in her  
> [my tumblr](http://www.princex-n.tumblr.com)


End file.
